Sealing units are known from DE102011084422A1, which are insertable between a shock absorber rod and a bush which is coupled to the shock absorber body, and comprising a sealing ring provided with a dust lip facing in use the external environment and with a sealing lip facing towards the internal environment of the shock absorber body, and a reinforcing ring coupled with the sealing ring to improve the sealing action of one or both the lips, which slide in use on the rod.
This type of sealing assemblies should be used in combination with a guiding ring for the shock absorber rod and with a further component, usually defined by an O-ring, intended to serve as “energizer” for the guiding ring, that is to cooperate in contact with the guiding ring in its housing seat on the bush to keep the bush and the rod substantially coaxial, while allowing those small lateral movements subsequent to operating vibrations and any clearances due to processing tolerances.
The assembly of guiding and sealing units for shock absorber rods requires therefore assembly on the component (bush) that is coupled to the shock absorber body of at least three different components, consisting of the sealing assembly, the guiding ring and the O-ring.
This makes assembly operations more complex and costly, increases the volumes and weight of the guiding and sealing units and makes it difficult to manage the logistics of the various components.
EP2589842 does not solve these problems.